The Dragon's Followers
by alloftheabove2013
Summary: After a weird night of dreams, the six girls of Anubis house find out that they aren't just regular Nina always thought that she was special, I mean, I would too if I was the Chosen One, but her powers go farther then the Ancient Egyptians With their strongest enemy yet, will they survive long enough to graduate?
1. House of Nightmares

**Writing on the beach is so relaxing! I just had to publish this. This is a story based on the show "The Winx Club". I didn't want to put this in the crossover section because the Winx (Bloom, Stella, Flora, etc.) will only appear for the first 2 chapters and only as flashbacks, and no one else from the series will appear. This story just takes some mythology from the Winx Universe (Such as the great dragon) and I use it differently from the show. I have loved the Winx club since I was little, so I hope you enjoy! I know it's really girly for some of the boys (Given that it's fairies), but it won't be anything like the show, and I'll try to make it non-girly at all. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 1: House of Nightmares

XXXX

The Ancient Egyptians thought of these six traveling women as gifts sent down by the gods, because of their strange powers. The Ancient Greeks thought differently. They believed that these women were the result of the combination of the powers of the gods, sent to destroy the Romans.

In a sense, they were both right. They weren't sent from the gods, but someone did send them. The people that sent them will be revealed later on so don't worry one bit.

They traveled from country to country, helping those in need and secretly protecting the world from evil.

They started as six fairies. I know what you're thinking, "Fairies! Those stupid little creatures with wings! What's so great about them?".

Well, they are so much more than that. Each one of them were granted astonishing powers. The powers ranged from Water and Nature to Sound and Technology to the Powers of the Sun. One girl in particular was granted the powers of the Great Dragon himself. Who is this great dragon? You ask. We'll get to that eventually.

Even with all this power, the five of them were defeated by a much greater foe. They were reincarnated from generation to generation, each getting defeated by the same foe that destroyed their ancestor.

The recent reincarnation of these five fairies was in 1995. Their hosts knew nothing of their ancestry and who they really were, but their foe knew of their existence...he's just waiting until the right moment to strike.

-17 years later after recent Reincarnation-

Amber's POV:

"Jerome Clark!" I yelled through the foyer. He cut a hole in my favorite dresses!

"Amber Millington!" He yelled in the same tone as me. "Why would you do such a horrible thing! What did my dresses ever do to you!" I yell at him while I tackle him to the ground.

I hear snickering so I look behind me to find the rest of the house laughing at us.

" Guys, don't laugh! He committed fashion murder!" I yell at them as continue to pound on Jerome, only to be pulled back by Alfie and Fabian.

The laughing was cut short by Victor as he begins his speech making us groan in protest.

"Come on, Vickey! It's the first day back, and we don't have school for two days!" Eddie protests.

"There is no excuse! Go to your rooms! NOW!" Victor yells at us as he forces us to our rooms.

"All right, Ambs, I told Sibuna to meet up in the attic at midnight to catch up." Nina explains as she hops into bed.

"Ugh, these Sibuna meetings are really interrupting my beauty sleep. I need at least 11 hours of sleep or I'm not going to show my face for the rest of the day." I say and she giggles before turning of the light to the room. "Good night, Ambs, see you in two hours!" Nina exclaims. I just groan in response and slip into deep sleep and into a weird dream.

I am awoken in the middle of a stage in front of a castle. Oh! This must be my model dream again!

I soon take notice of the people to the sides of me. They were chanting someone. It sounded like, "Long live, Queen Stella!". Whose Queen Stella? I look around for her until I realize the people are chanting to me. I look down at myself and I realize that I'm wearing a really cute dress! I would be excited, but I realize that this is not my body. Don't get me wrong, this body was hot, but it wasn't my body.

The vision then changed to a horrible battlefield, flooded with dead bodies. I then realize that this wasn't a dream, it's a nightmare.

I take notice of my appearance again and I notice that I was now in this super cute outfit with a star across my chest and a pendent in the middle of it. I looked to my side to find two very large, bright Orange colored wings with hints of blue and purple in it. Cool! Am I a bird?!

A shiver is sent to my spine as I feel a dark presence in the area. Suddenly, a tall figure appeared in front of me. He was shrouded in darkness and I was barely able to see his face. His mere presence hindered my breathing. All of a sudden, my body fly into the air.

He still stares at me with his bright red eyes. "Solar Blast!" My mouth yells as a ball of light appears in my hands, and I toss it at my opponent. He easily stops my attack with a flick of his wrist, and meets me up in the air.

With another flick of the wrist, he sends me hurling to the ground, leaving a giant crater. Dream, be over now! "Worthless" he spews out with venom as a sword, filled with evil energy, appears in his hand. No! Dreams aren't supposed to end like this!

"It seems your friends aren't here to save you, Princess, or is it Queen now? You are not strong enough to be called Queen. How are you supposed to save your people if you can't even save yourself!" He says in an evil tone, before plunging the sword, deep into me.

I lay there with what little breath I could muster out. My breathing becoming shallow, and my wound spewing out blood. He laughs before taking the sword out of me, and I feel something drain out of me. "Now, for your little friends." He says to me with a smirk as he disappears.

My eyes soon became heavy and my breathing soon stops. I listen around me until I hear screams. "Help!" The familiar voice yells, but she soon stops as my eyes finally close. A smile spreads on my face as I feel a sense of accomplishment of what "I" have done before this. Whatever that was, it doesn't matter, because "I" was dead.

"Stella!" I yell as I spring up in a pool of sweat in my bed. "Amber?" Nina asks as she turns on the light, revealing that she was crying. I run up to her bed and immediately hug her as I begin crying. "N-neens, w-were you d-d-dreaming too?" I ask. She slowly nods as she begins to cry even harder. "Mine was about a girl named Stella." I say as she slowly looks up with an angry expression. "Mine was about a girl named Bloom. She kept calling for Stella, before she got killed, but she never came!"

"Why are you mad at me? I got killed too and no one was there to help me! Tell me exactly what happened." I demanded and she nodded before continuing.

"I found myself in the middle of a field, except it wasn't me. I was some chick with Orange hair and Yellow highlights and a crown named Bloom. I was with a guy with blonde hair. I think his name was...Sky.

We were really happy and laughing. He asked if I was happy being his wife, and my head nodded. Even though, I had no idea who he was, but it felt like love. The next thing I know, I find myself knelt down beside a very pale and cold Sky. I felt a rush of anger, regret, and revenge course through my body as I felt the presence of the guy who did this. The guy was covered in darkness so I couldn't identify him. I suddenly sprouted wings and a really cute dress, but that's not the point. I flew at him and knocked him down. He then threw this ball of darkness at me, but I guess I was stronger then him as I quickly deflected it back at him. He then mumbled something about me being stronger than the others, and quickly teleports behind me and strikes me down with the flick of his wrist. He then said something about how powerful he was with the other's powers, and that with mine he will be god.

He then made the roots of a nearby tree, tangle around me, restricting me. Then he...he summoned a sword and struck it into me. I felt something being absorbed out of me, and before I knew it he began radiating an orange color and I heard a roar and something that looked like a dragon wrap around him. I couldn't see what happened next, because my eyes then closed and my breath stopped. I knew I was dead, but I couldn't help but smile. I felt accomplishment and pride run through me as I completely drifted off. She was dead..."

After hearing Nina explain, I couldn't help, but cry harder. "Why did we have these dreams, and who were those other girls that the man was talking about?" I asked, but before she could answer, we heard a scream coming from the other room which would answer one of the questions.

* * *

**So...did you like it? I hope you did! I was so excited to publish this! This takes place after season 2, and Willow will be here, but not KT. I also have not ****decided on any couples yet so I am completely open to suggestions! If you want to see how Nina and Amber, or the other girls (Shown in next chapter) were dressed when fighting their opponent then go on Google and search: (Insert name here) Enchantix. So if you wanted to see how Nina was dressed as Bloom then you would search: Bloom Enchantix. Tell me if I should continue! BYE!**


	2. Dreams always have a meaning

**Here's Chapter 2! Also, if anyone's confused then PM and I will answer any questions that you have about the Winx World. See you down there!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams always have a meaning

Joy's POV:

After Victor told us to go to our rooms, I saw Nina flash a signal to Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie, telling them to meet up for a Sibuna meeting. It hurts a little, not being invited, but I'm slowly getting over it.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and changing into my pajamas, I was ready for bed.

"Goodnight, Trixie, Mara, and Willow!" I exclaim to my 3 roommates. Once Willow moved into Anubis house, Amber and Nina refused to share their room. So we had to get two bunk beds for my room.

"Night, Joy!" The three yelled in unison. I snuggled into my comforter and drifted to sleep by the sounds of the rain outside.

My sweet sleep was cut short by a dream, or should I say Nightmare.

I found myself in front of a beautiful beach, with people bowing down to me. That's not even the weird part, the more I looked into the ocean, I began seeing swimming creatures with tail almost like...Mermaids!

It was beautiful! I was interrupted by two little kids. "Mommy!" They yelled as they hugged my legs. Mommy! When did that happen?! Don't get me wrong, these kids were cute, but...kids! I'm still a kid myself.

I looked down at myself and find that I'm not in my body. I was wearing a dress of some sort, and my skin was a little darker like Alfie's.

The scene suddenly changed, and I found myself on a battlefield. A man, radiating a power unknown to me, struck his arm to the sky. I looked at him in confusion until lightning struck his hand. I cowered as I thought that he was going to direct it at me, but he didn't.

He directed it to the side of me and at two little figures. My feet began to move as I raced to protect those two people, but I was too late. Those two figures fell to the ground with a thud. "NO!" My mouth yelled. I ran up to the people to find that they were the two kids who hugged me before...my children.

The man laughed evilly as he saw the tears pour out of my eyes. My grief was cut short as a wave of anger and power rushed through my body. In a matter of seconds, wings sprouted out to the side of me, and my outfit changed.

"Don't worry, 'Queen' Aisha, you will soon be with your kids in a matter of minutes" He says with a creepy smile.

He slowly walked up to me as his mere presence sucked the essence out of all living things in his path.

My body immediately flew at him. "Neptune's Sting!" My mouth yells as a ray of water shoots out of my hands and pushes him back.

"Stupid Brat!" The man exclaims as he charges another electric charge at me.

"Morphix shield!" I yelled as a wall of water appeared in front of me. He seemed to smirk before talking.

"My dear, don't you know that water easily allows electricity to flow through it" My smile immediately disappeared as the lightning current goes through the shield and strikes me.

"Ahh!" I yelled as electricity ran through my body, and the man appeared next to me with a smile.

He holds his hand out, and a sword appears out of thin air. "Tell those sweet children I said hello" he says before he plunges the sword into me. Immediately, the waves of the ocean grew stronger as I felt my powers being sucked out of me and directed to him.

"With the power of the Ocean and the Sun, I am the most powerful person in the whole Magic dimension! Now, it's time to pay a visit to the your friend Musa" He states while taking the sword out of me.

"I'll see you in hell" I manage to croak out as my eyes begin to shut. "We'll see about that, dear." I manage to hear him say before I completely shut down with a smile on my face.

"Joy?" Patricia asks as she shakes me. "What happened?" I ask as I began to silently sob.

"You've been screaming 'Aisha' for the past 5 minutes. Did you have a...fairy dream too?" Mara asks with skepticism in he voice. I nod before noticing Amber and Nina in the room. "You had them too?" I ask them and they nod.

"What do they mean?" I ask in a mumble, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What was the names of the people that you dreamt about?" Mara asks.

Nina answered Bloom, Amber answered Stella, Mara answered Tecna, Willow answered Flora, I answered Aisha, and Patricia answered Musa. When she said that I immediately started feeling bad.

"Trixie, in the end of my dream, the guy said that he was going to get Musa next." I explain as she looks down.

"Guys, we have to figure this out. I suggest that we go look in the Frobisher Library for clues." Nina states and we all nod. Why does Nina have to be the leader of everything?

We sneak into the underground tunnels, which was a big shock for Mara and Willow, and head to the passage to the library.

"Well, start looking" Amber demands as she opens a magazine and hops on a desk. We all sigh at her laziness and start going through the books.

After an hour, we still barely searched through the whole library. "Ambs, this would go a lot faster if you would help" Nina says getting frustrated.

Amber sighs before hopping off of the desk. Immediately after she starts looking she says something. "Guys, I think I found something!" She exclaims making us groan in anger. Really! She found it in seconds!

She shows us this book that says, "Egyptian Myths: Vol. 3: The mystery of the six Women"

Is it really that easy? Did they really make a book about us?

Nina opens the book and immediately begins reading.

_The mystery of the six women:_

_The Ancient Egyptians wrote about six figures which we assume to be females. The legend has it that these women were gifts from Ra, Anubis,Osiris, Isis, Set, and Nephthys. They were sent to protect the Egyptians with their strange powers. According to writing, they had separate, but powerful powers. It is unconfirmed, but some drawings of them depict them as having wings, which is a rare feature in Egyptian mythology. The women are reported to be reincarnated every century after the last one dies._

_There are also writing from the Greeks, about six women born from the powers of all the gods of Olympus. They were sent to defeat the Romans, but also help those in need._

_People have also tried to combine these winged women with fairies. It doesn't matter where they came from, but the question is why are they here?_

_There have also been reports of people who spotted these 'fairies' in 2003, 1913, 1813, 1713, 1613, 1513, and as early as 1113. The people that people have accused of being these 'fairies' have reportedly died within a few days of their discovery by an unusual cause. _

_See page 113 for hieroglyph of 'fairies'_

Immediately after Nina finished reading, we turned to page 113, and found the picture.

We stood in shock as the hieroglyph looked exactly like the girls from our dreams.

"Guys, I don't think that those were dreams. I think they were flashbacks." Nina explains to us as we stared open-eyed.

"Guys, do you really think that we are fairies? That's ridiculous!" Patricia frantically exclaims.

"Really, Patricia, more ridiculous then me being the Chosen one and Eddie being the Osirian." Nina tells her, making Patricia look down.

"We need to make sure about this, because the guy that killed our ancestors in the flashbacks will come to kill us just like he probably did to the other ones. We need the person who would know about this kind of stuff" I say as they all nod. "Victor" We say in unison.

Nina's POV:

After backtracking to the house, we slammed the cellar door to get Victor's attention.

We storm upstairs and into his office where he is waiting for us.

"What are you all doing up!" He yells at us.

"Oh, shut up, Victor!" Patricia yells at him. "What do you know about the six women in Egyptian mythology?!" She continues.

His face immediately softens, and he ushers us into his office.

"I see you found out" He states.

"You knew about us!" Joy yells.

"After more research on the Chosen One and Osirian, I found my father's old journals. He spoke of a great evil that has been around since the beginning of time.

Apparently, our dimension and an opposite one was created by the breath of a single dragon. He rested on the center of the two worlds and bestowed a small fraction of his power to the person that allowed him to rest there. That is all my father wrote on the subject, but I went digging some more and found another of Robert's journals.

He said that the person with the power of the Great Dragon split his power into six pieces and gave it to the rulers of the other worlds. The Dragon was pleased with his thoughtfulness and gave that person complete access to his unlimited stream of power called the dragon's flame.

The person was overwhelmed by power and soon turned to evil, which the dragon did not like. He stripped the person of his powers, and sent him to an eternal hell. The dragon then gave the Dragon's flame to a family that directly worshipped him, called the Dragon's followers.

After that day, the dragon became neutral and either destroyed or built depending on the person that summoned him." Victor explains to us.

"What does that have to do with the six of us?" Nina asks.

"I was about to get to that! The powers that were given to the rulers were passed down from generation to generation until it found it's way to 5 teenage girls. The sixth girl was given the Dragon's flame right before her home was destroyed by the same man that was drowned with power, and betrayed the dragon had escaped.

They all found each other and protected the world as the 'Winx Club' until their timely demise.

They have had many reincarnations, but now they have found themselves inside of you. You six must train with your powers for the day that the evil man comes back or he will destroy you just like your ancestors.

The journal also list the names and powers of the girls, and after I have watched you throughout the year, I have finally figured who has what power.

Patricia, you have the powers of the fairy of sound, Musa.

Joy, you have the powers of the fairy of Water, Aisha.

Mara, you have the powers of the fairy of technology, Tecna.

Willow, you have the powers of one of the three major fairies, Flora. Fairy of Nature

Nina and Amber, you two are the strongest. Amber, you have the powers of the Sun fairy, Stella, and Nina, you are the most powerful, you hold the power of the Bloom, the fairy of the Dragon's Flame." He finally finishes. Thank God!

"How are we supposed to train, if we don't know what to train and when we have to train by?" Mara asks,

"I will train you six. I have studied my father's journals thoroughly and I know what to do. Will you accept my help?" Victor asks.

What! Is THE Victor really asking for our permission?

We all nod, and Victor dismisses us and tell us that practice starts tomorrow. I then hear Patricia mutter, "Great, now I'm a freaking fairy."

I am the last one out of the room before Victor calls me back in.

"Nina, you an extraordinary girl, but that evil man will stop at nothing to get the Dragon's flame. He will hurt your family and friends, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Victor, it's better then just giving up and die when I have a fighting chance, I will master my powers." I confirm with a nod.

"As you wish" Victor says as he finally dismisses me back to my room. Not even a full day back, and I already started a new drama, but this one is not about a cup or a ghost. This is about a very much alive man that wants to kill me and my friends, and take over the world. Just another year at high school.

* * *

**How did you like it? I made this one a little longer than the last one. I already know how this story is going to end, but I just have to write the in between. See you next update!**


	3. The Fun Begins

**I am SUPER sorry about the wait. I just could not get the right words to type. I'm deeply sorry for the wait for this chapter for those of you who were really wanting it. I'll see you all at the ****bottom! Now, onto chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The fun begins

Nina's POV:

I think I can speak for all the girls when I say that none of us were able to sleep last night, especially Mara and Willow.

Every time one of the girls would fall asleep, they would wake up screaming because they would always picture that man shrouded in darkness, murdering their ancestors.

My dream, however, ended differently than it did before. Instead of me being Bloom, I was in my own body watching from the sidelines.

After Bloom was killed, the scene faded to just outside Anubis House. The man walked up to me until I could smell his horrid breath.

"Leave me and my friends alone!" I yell at him. He gives me a loud laugh and a grin before talking.

"Little girl, I have fought and defeated every one of your ancestors over countless generations. What makes you think you're so special?" He says as he slowly inches closer until his dark red eyes become visible. He then goes up to my ear while I tremble in fear.

"Tell me why I can't just end this dream and teleport to your friends room and slaughter them. Better yet, maybe I can pop into your little boyfriend's room, and torture him for a while. What's his name... Fabian?" He whispers to me.

Suddenly, confidence courses through my body, from God knows where, and I reply.

"You seem like the kind of guy that prefers a challenge before winning. What, are you scared that six little girls are going to defeat you?" Oh God, please stop talking!

He growls at me before he slowly back away.

"You stupid girl, you do realize that you're the last reincarnation of the keeper of the Dragon's flame. If or should I say when I defeat you, I will have gained enough of the Dragon's flame to summon the Great Dragon himself and destroy this pathetic world and make one worthy of my glory.

I will give you 4 days to practice your powers so that you may die honorably." He explains to me as he slowly starts to fade away.

"Until then, Bloom, or it's Nina now isn't it?" He says with a creepy smile as he completely fades way.

I wake up the next morning by someone shaking me. It was Victor.

"Child! Wake up! We must start training your powers, we have a lot to cover in just a few weeks!" He frantically exclaims. Oh that's right! He doesn't know about he dream!

"Actually, Victor, we have until Wednesday" I explain to him.

"WHAT!" He yells as his face begins to turn red. "How am I supposed to teach all six of you, generations of magic in just 4 days! I'll notify Mr. Sweet and tell him that you girls will be absent for a couple of days."

"Now, gather the girls and meet me in Robert's Study" he says as he walks out of the room and to the basement.

I get up from my bed and wake up Amber, well, try to wake up Amber.

"Amber, wake up it's time!" I yell at her as I shake her.

"Mmmmm, leave me alone...a girl needs her beauty sleep, and I didn't get some last night." She groans at me.

"Still dreamed of Stella?"

She just nods as she gets out of bed and puts on a fresh pair of clothes and takes out her camera.

"Why do you need to bring your camera?" I ask.

"Just incase we get those pretty dresses that we saw in our dreams, I want to take pictures of them to put on Instagram." She explains with a shrug as she continues to get dressed. Leaving me with a few laughs as I head out of the room.

I head into the other room and find that everyone is already up.

"It's time, get dressed and meet me and Amber in Robert's study." I say to them quickly before heading back to my room and heading down to the cellar with Amber.

Before reach the cellar door, we run into our respective boyfriends, Alfie and Fabian.

"Hey, whats wrong with you two?" Fabian asks as Alfie nods with him.

"Yeah, you two seem worried. Did the aliens finally get to you! " Alfie says frantically as he slowly backs away from us.

"Beau, everything is f-" Amber started to say as she got closer to Alfie, but he cut her off.

"Back off, you dirty Alien! Leave my Amber alone!" He exclaimed before Amber slapped him.

"Oww, Ambs, that hurt!"

"Stop being a little baby. It couldn't have hurt that much, I'm just little Amber."

"You have like 5 rings on!" Alfie retorted.

"Guys! Come on Amber we have to train..." Everyone immediately heard my mistake and I tried to correct it.

"Train? Train for what?" Fabian asks.

"Umm, Amber and I...joined a track team!" Don't judge me. This was the best I got.

Immediately, Alfie started laughing like a maniac.

"Amber...track team...running...sweat...make-up." Was all Alfie was able to say between laughs and gasps for air.

"Hey, guys, why is Alfie dying?" Jerome asks as he and Eddie arrive in the room.

"Nina says that she and Amber joined a track team." Fabian explains to them as he also begins to chuckle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Was all I heard in the room as the boys fell to the ground in laughter.

"Guys! It's not like I don't enjoy a little exercise!" Amber tried to yell at them. It would have worked, but she ended up laughing at the end of the sentence.

After a few minutes, the laughter stopped and the boys got up off of the floor.

"Well, the guys decided to have a guys day before heading to school so we'll be gone for the rest of the day. Try not to miss us so much" Jerome explains with a wink and a smirk.

Fabian pulls me in for a hug and Amber does the same to Alfie.

During the hug, me and Eddie make eye contact. I can see the small frown on his face.

Let me explain, yesterday, before the dreams and my new destiny surfaced, Eddie confessed his undying and supernatural love for me.

Apparently, after he realized his role as the Osirian he started feeling stuff for me.

Anyway, I turned him down, because I really do love Fabian and I couldn't do that to him.

After Eddie left my room, I started thinking about the stuff he does for me, and I realized that maybe I might have a sliver of feelings for him, but that love is not nearly as big as my love for Fabian.

I give him a small smile, and he gives me one in return. After our goodbyes, Mick ran into the room and the guys left for the day.

"Now for the fun" Amber says sarcastically as I drag her down to the cellar.

I enter the code to get into Robert's study and find a patiently waiting Victor.

"Umm, is this where we are going to practice?" Amber asks as she picks a cobweb off of a chair in disgust.

"No, Miss Millington, I have set up a place somewhere in the tunnels. I will take you when the rest of the girls arrive.

As if on cue, the door opens and in pops Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Willow.

The latter two in awe at the scene in front of them.

I don't blame them, it's their first time seeing all of this.

"Now that you all are here, I will lead you through the tunnels to where I have set up a training ground." Victor explains as he ushers us forwards and pulls the book with the picture of Thoth, the god of knowledge.

"Wait! Don't we need the amulets?" I exclaim as I cover my eyes to avoid being blinded.

Victor just sighs as he grabs a medium sized mirror from his pocket and asks us to stand behind hime, which we gladly do.

The mirror deflects the beam and hits the source of the light, destroying it with its own power.

"How could we have not thought of that before?" Patricia asks.

Victor leads us to the hopscotch challenge chamber.

Suddenly, Robert's voice appears and tells us the rules.

"Uggh, not again!" Amber exclaims.

"How is this possible, I passed through these tunnels not 5 minutes ago. It seems that the tasks have reset themselves." Victor explains.

"We can get through this. Nina, do you remember the order?" Amber asks me and I nod.

"Great, I do too. This should be easy!" She exclaims as she takes her first hop, and the ceiling starts coming down.

"Amber, come back! Not everyone knows the pattern!" I yell at her as she backs up and the ceiling rises again.

"I have an idea, why don't you guys head back to the light chamber. Maybe then, the room will sense that there are only two people in this chamber, and will stop when we both pass through." I explain to them.

"No, Nina, we want to help, and I love this game!" Willow exclaims.

"You will be helping, but only Amber and I know the pattern to do this task" I explain and she nods.

They head into the previous chamber, and leave me and Amber alone.

"You ready to do this again?" I ask her.

She replies by putting her hand to her eye. "SIBUNA!" We both say.

"Moo, Bahh, Woof, Caw, Meow" Amber chanted as she began her turn.

I went right after her, and just barely made it through.

"Congratulations on passing this task" the voice spoke as we headed to the next task.

Luckily, the stone crocodile didn't move, but we still had to go through the pendulums again.

After taking a minute to memorize the beat and practicing, I took the first steps forward until the pendulums started swinging.

I made it through, and waited for Amber.

"I really hate this" I heard Amber mumble as she lost her balance and almost fell of the beam.

She made it past, and we waited for the pendulums to stop swinging, but they didn't.

Patricia came out from the other room, and the pendulums won't stop swinging until she gets across.

"I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun" Patricia said as she glides through the swinging blades like a pro.

When she finally stepped foot off of the beam, the blades stopped, and we headed to the next task.

"Not again!" Amber groans at the small tunnel beside us.

"I guess I'll do this one again" I say as I crawl into the small space and close my eyes, imagining that I was somewhere else.

After what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only like 5 minutes, I reached the lever and pulled it.

"You did it, Neens!" Amber exclaims.

I crawl out as fast as I could, ignoring the ants on my face and the roaches crawling around in front of me.

"Ewww" Amber says as she brushes off my face and we head into the spider task, but surprisingly instead of the webs, we found dummies and many journals.

"This must be the place where Victor set up the training gear." Patricia states.

"Indeed it is" We hear a voice behind us. Revealing itself to be Victor and the girls

"Now, lets start" Victor says,

Now the fun can really begin.

* * *

**I know! This chapter sucks and was not worth the wait, but as I said above, I couldn't really get the right words in my head. I know whats going to happen, but I just couldn't figure out how. Any name of what the villain's name should be? So far this story is Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Jeroy, Mick/Willow, and a lonely Mara. Maybe I can add Benji and pair him with Mara? I set up a gateway for Neddie just in case I want it to happen, 'cause I love me some Neddie! It can either go two ways in the end. 1: Nina confesses her love for Eddie, just before something very big near the end happens, paving the way for a bad and exciting ending that leads to a sequel! Or 2: Patricia and Eddie stay together, and Fabian and Nina stay together also. This will lead to no sequel, but a happy ending. I am leaning towards option one, but who knows. **

**Last but not least, please bare with me on my other two stories. I am starting work on "This is the start of something new" tomorrow, and I have no idea how to continue " An unlikely, but perfect match" So if you could give me ideas, that would be great. Until next time!**


	4. Control

**New Chapter! IN this chapter we get a glimpse at what the Dragon's Flame can really, as well as the other girls powers. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Control

Amber's POV:

"Now, onto our final lesson before actual training" Victor says after 5 long hours of boring facts and knowledge.

I never thought learning about actual magic would be so boring, but then again it's Victor teaching us.

"Finally!" Patricia yells as she sits straight up on the floor.

Victor growls before continuing. "Winx, What is it you may ask. It's the flow of power in all beings. Only certain people were granted extra Winx by their respective kingdoms. Princess Bloom of Sparx was not only granted the Winx of her kingdom, but the extraordinary power of the Great Dragon. With that in mind, you would think that she was invincible, but she wasn't. She had one weakness...Love. Her enemies used this against her.

Her last and greatest enemy possessed her fiancé, and managed to subdue her, taking her powers and her life force along with it."

After Victor had finished his lesson, Nina asked Victor to explain the life and death of the rest of the girls.

"Very well, from what Robert had wrote I will try my best.

Princess Stella of Solaria was granted the powers of her kingdom of light. From what Robert had wrote, she seemed to be very bubbly and...somewhat self-centered.

She and Bloom were the best of friends, even so much that when they became Queens, they joined their kingdoms under the name "Domino" to represent their fall of power and that they would also be picked up together.

Even to the point of death, as these two friends screamed each other's name as they were slowly dying.

Now, as for the other girls life and history, I'm sorry to say that Robert had not wrote about them."

"As always, Nina gets the strongest powers. She couldn't be happy being the Chosen One, now she has to be stronger than all of us" Joy mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Nina asks in disbelief as she begins to get up off of the ground.

"Well, you always get everything that you want. Maybe Patricia or me wanted to have the power of the Dragon." Joy states as she gets up and goes up to Nina's face.

"Don't bring me into this" Patricia mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"You think I chose this for myself!? If you want it then you could damn well have it!" Nina yelled in anger.

"So now you're making me out to be selfish? Wow, you are so not good enough for Fabian. He deserves much better than you and you know it."

"When are you going to get over that! He chose me not you!" Nina exclaimed.

Suddenly, Joy's hands began glowing a pink color.

"You forced him to choose!" She yelled as she stretched out her hands and a wave of electricity shot out of her hands and towards Nina.

In that moment, a voice in my head yelled at me. "Run! Protect her!" It yelled.

I ran in between the electricity and Nina, and instinctively raised my hand towards the oncoming attack.

To my amazement, a yellow wall in the shape of a star appeared in front of me and blocked the blast of electricity.

"Woah! Amber how did you do that?" Patricia asked as she began mimicking me by putting her hands out.

"It seems that you have activated your powers." Victor states slowly as he creeps towards us.

"How?" Nina asks.

"Joy did hers by channeling her anger towards you, and Amber's activated by fear that you were going to get hurt." Victor explained as he slowly studied us.

"So, how do the rest of us activate our powers?" Patricia asks.

"Well, that was our next lesson, you have to go through extreme emotion such as Anger, Fear, Grief, Love, etc."

"How do you suppose we do that?" Mara asks.

"Yo-" Victor started, but was soon cut off a loud scream coming from the house.

We all rush back to the house and to the kitchen.

We find Trudy and the guys tied up to a chair and gagged.

"What happened?!" Patricia asks as we run up to the guys.

"MMMMGGGGGHHH!" Eddie grumbled as we neared him.

Before we could untie him, a voice surprised us from behind.

"Hello, girls" The familiar voice said.

We quickly turned around to reveal the voice to be the one and only, Rufus.

"Zeno! What are you doing here?!" Victor shouts.

"What, out of the underworld? Well, Vickey, some strange guy came and pulled me out on the condition that I come here and torment the Chosen One for a bit." Rufus explained with a grin as he pulls out a gun.

"Now! I suggest you do as I say or else your little boyfriends will...well I think you can guess what I'm going to do." Rufus commands as he puts the gun up to Alfie's head.

"No!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Rufus runs up to me and smacks me down. "Shut up! If any of you yell like that again, I will shoot your boyfriends without hesitation" He stops and looks at Patricia.

"Except you, Patricia, I'll make you suffer for betraying me."

He points his gun towards Eddie and pulls the trigger.

"Boom!" Is all I hear in the room.

"No!" Patricia yells as she rushes to Eddie's side, but gets pulled back by Rufus.

"I don't think so, Patricia, you need to suffer" he states as he pushes Patricia back towards us.

"No, you need to suffer. I've had enough of you!" Patricia exclaims as her hands glow a purple color similar to mine and Joy's. Grief.

"Sonic beat." She mumbles as she directs her hands towards Rufus as he stumbles back.

"What is this?!"

Sound waves spring out of Patricia's hands and attacks Rufus.

"Amber and Nina, go check on Eddie. Joy, lets get Rufus." Patricia commands.

We nod, and we head over to Eddie's bleeding body.

"What's happening!" Jerome and Alfie frantically exclaim.

"No time to explain!" Nina yells at them as we bend down to Eddie.

"You can't die, Eddie! Patricia needs you! We need you! I need you" Nina yells, but mumbles the last part, but loud enough for me to hear.

She begins to sob as we place pieces of tissue to stop the bleeding.

"It's not working!" I exclaim.

At that moment, her hands began to glow a blue color. Love.

"Nina! Put your hands over Eddie's wound!" I command.

She nods and does so.

Eddie's wound immediately closes, but sadly, that didn't help him. She doesn't have powers over the dead.

"No!" Nina yells. She rests her head on Eddie's chest and silently sobs.

Streams of red energy pour out of her and into the air.

This power, it's stronger than when she was glowing blue. This must be the power of the Great Dragon.

This power pushed Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian out of their seats as it shined brighter and fiercer than the sun.

Nina gets up, zombie-like. Her eyes turn red as well as a transparent giant serpent, that I'm assuming is the Great Dragon, wrapped around her small figure.

"I can feel the power, Amber." She says as she looks at me. "It's evil." She finishes.

Creepy! She sticks her hands out and towards Eddie as the red energy flies out of her hands and onto Eddie.

"I can't control it!" She yells as the energy surrounds Eddie.

After a few minutes, she falls down to the ground as the red energy evaporates.

"Nina! Are you okay?" I ask before she begins seizing.  
"Guys! Don't just sit there! Help me!" I yell at Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian.

They manage to undo their bindings and hold Nina as she stops seizing.

"Eddie!" She exclaims immediately after she's done seizing.

We look towards his direction to see him attempting to stand up.

"He's alive!" I exclaim, but it mostly comes out as a question.

Before the boys and Trudy can ask questions, we hear a crash from the other room.

Patricia's POV:

After a brief fight in which all the girls activated their powers, we easily overpowered Rufus, and tied him up.

"Eddie!" I yell as I run up and kiss him which he happily accepts.

"What was that bright light before?" Mara asks.

"Well...that was me" Nina says as she explains to us what happened.

"So how did it feel being that powerful?" I ask. She then looked down like she was hesitant to answer, which of course made me even more curious.

"It was...scary. I couldn't control the Dragon's Flame. As I was being controlled, the Dragon kept telling me to kill everyone." She explained to all of us.

"Impossible, the Great Dragon is supposed to be a neutral entity. Something must be wrong." Victor explained.

"Well, whatever it is, I won't be calling on his help ever again. His power was too strong." Nina says.

"Oh, my dear, I'm afraid that was only a small percentage of his power."

Remind me not to get her mad ever again!

"Is anyone going to explain what happened!" Jerome yelled.

"Sit down, this might take a while" Amber says as she leads everyone to whats left of the common room after Nina's power surge and explains everything.

"Fairies...really, is this a joke? Where is your wings?" Jerome says all at once after we explain.

"Yeah, Victor, where are our wings?" Joy asks.

"Before we came up here, I wanted to explain that there are two types of fairy upgrades.

First is referred to as "Charmix". It is what you all have now, you powers are the only thing that this upgrade comes with.

The second one is known as "Enchantix" which can be obtained by focusing your powers, and this includes those outfits and wings that I'm sure you saw in your dreams." Victor explains.

"Awww, those wings were really pretty!" Amber exclaims.

"Wait, what are we going to do with Rufus?" I ask as I turn around to point to him, but instead is an empty chair and rope.

"He got away!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Leave Zeno for another day, but now we have to channel your Enchantix powers."

Oh Joy! Another 5 hours in the tunnels.

"Can we come too?" Eddie asks from beside me.

"Fine, but you mustn't interfere with their training" Victor says as he heads back downstairs.

Nina's POV:

"Nina, can I talk to you?" Eddie asks. I nod and we head into his room, before we have to go downstairs.

"What d-" I started, but was cut off by Eddie's lips on mine.

After a few minutes I push him off. "Why?" I ask.

"I heard what you said before. How you need me. Admit it Nina, you like me." He says as he pulls me in for another kiss, but I get out of the way just in time.

"Yes, Eddie, I like you, no I love you, but I love Fabian more. This can NEVER happen again, do you understand?" I ask.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop loving you."

"Patricia loves you, isn't that enough?" I ask before I head out of the door, and meet up with Fabian before heading to the tunnels.

"What were you two talking about?" He asks.

"Nothing...he just wanted to know what to get Patricia for their anniversary" I lie.

"Oh that's nice of you to help. I love that about you, I love you." He says

"I love you too"

* * *

**This story will be Fabina and Peddie, against my best wishes. Don't get me wrong, I love Peddie and Fabina, but I like Neddie just a little bit more. I was going to put Neddie because he best resembles Bloom's boyfriend from the Winx Club, Sky. But I love you guys and I want you to enjoy reading this. I will also rework the ending so that there will be a sequel. Once again, I love you guys! You are my inspiration to keep on writing! Until next time!**


	5. History

**Well, I didn't take that long to update! I just finished writing this Chapter today on Wednesday, August 28th at 4:19 AM. I stood up extra late for you guys so I hope you like this chapter! In this chapter, we learn that Victor was actually wrong for a change, and we also get a surprise visitor from a familiar face.! Now, onto chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5: History

Nina's POV:

We have been sitting on the floor in this cramped room for 7 hours "meditating" on trying to channel our Winx to transform.

I look to my right and see Amber with a scrunched up face as she tries to force herself to transform. She must really want those wings!

"This isn't working!" Patricia yells in frustration as she gets up from her position.

"Patience, child! The whole point of this was to have total concentration!" Victor yelled at the angry Brit.

"Oh come on this impossible! This is like getting Corbierre to speak, a waste of time!"

Victor growled before speaking again.

"There is one more way to gain your enchantix, but I doubt that it will work." Victor states as he begins to pace around the room.

"Well, what is it?" Joy asks as we all begin to rise up from the floor.

"Well, Robert wrote that Bloom had gained her Enchantix not by meditation, but by saving the life of a loved one. The problem with this is that the person has to be in a life threatening situation." Victor explained.

"Well, weren't we just in a life threatening situation?" Mara asks.

"Yes, you were, but your loved ones weren't. Rufus was fighting you, and not your loved ones."

"But Eddie was in danger, and Patricia didn't get her Enchantix." Mara states.

"Did you not hear a word that I just said? Eddison was in danger, but Ms. Williamson didn't save him, Ms. Martin did. Speaking of which, how did you do that?" Victor asks.

To be honest, I don't even know how myself.

"Well, the Dragon wanted me to kill Eddie, but I resisted his powers and combined mine with his, allowing me to use my healing powers with his power over life and death." I explain as they all stared at me with an open mouth.

"Wait, are you telling me that innocent Nina Martin, tricked the ultimate deity into healing her friend, and he just let you do it?" Jerome asked.

"I wouldn't exactly say that he let me do it. Afterwards, he said some...pretty colorful words."

"Like...Patricia colorful?" Amber asks.

"Hey! What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Patricia exclaimed

"Worse" I say and everyone cringes, even Victor.

"What emotion did you use to activate your regular powers?" Mara asks.

In that moment, Eddie and Amber looked at me. Eddie with a smirk, and Amber with a scared look.

"Well!" Patricia snapped.

I looked away, afraid telling her and what she would do if she found out.

"Love" Amber said softly.

"What, Fabian was across the room and she was tending to...Eddie" Uh-oh, Patricia figured it out.

"Nina, tell me that it isn't so" Fabian said in a low voice.

"It's not what you think!" I exclaim, trying to reason with them.

"Yacker, calm down. It was just a sibling love. I'm her protector, we have a connection, but it wasn't a romantic one" Eddie explained as Patricia unclenched her fists.

"I'm sorry, Nina. I know you would never do that to me." Patricia apologized.

I accepted it and went up to Fabian.

"Are we good?" I ask.

He smiles and nods as he pulls me into a kiss.

While hugging Fabian, a voice in my head kept shouting at me about Sky.

Wait, Sky! Isn't that Blooms fiancé?

"Eddie is sky!" The voice yelled. Is that Bloom?

"Ms. Martin!" Victor yells at me. I guess I was staring into space.

"Now, lets get back to meditating!" Victor exclaimed.

I didn't hear much after that. I hunched over and fell on my knees as a blue light surrounded me, similar to how the Dragon's power enveloped me.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled. The next thing I saw was darkness...

Fabian's POV:

"Nina!" I yelled as she fell to floor and a blue light surrounded her.

After a minute or two, the light disappeared, and she stood up.

She looked around with expression on her face until she spotted the girls.

"You 5 must be the new reincarnations.I've got to say, you're much cuter than the previous girls." She said.

"Who are you!" Victor screamed.

"Relax, Old Man, I am the Queen of Domino, but you probably know me as Bloom." Bloom replied.

She then looked down at herself or Nina's body, actually.

"This host seems feisty, and I sense that she has already been corrupted by the 'great' Dragon. It won't be long before she submits to his power." Bloom said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by 'corrupted'?" Victor asks.

She begins twirling her hair as she begins to explain.

"What, you don't know? Your story was way off from the beginning. He never was good." She said with a creepy smile before she continued.

"He was pure evil. The inhabitants of the planet he rested on after he created the Universe, worshipped him. They weren't a club, but a cult called the Dragon's Followers. They wanted his power and killed anyone and everyone to get it.

The Dragon was fueled by so much violence in the world that he wanted more. He granted a fraction of his power to one follower, I believe his name was...Valtiel, to fuel the jealousy of the people. Even the small fraction that was given to the man, drove him insane, and he thirsted for two things: blood and more power." She said still with a little grin until she continued.

"The man stole the Winx from all kingdoms, and confronted the dragon.

The Giant crippled him with one blow from his breath and sent him down into a magical prison of some sort that the followers had constructed.

The Dragon gave another fraction of his power, which became known as the Dragon's flame, to his followers on the condition that they enslave everyone.

They did as they were told and formed a new kingdom by the name of Sparx.

Which, sadly, I was the princess, as such, the princess is required to inherit the Dragon's flame. Which I did before Valtiel escaped his prison and released vengeance on the people of Sparx in search of the Dragon's Flame. The great Dragon by this time, hid from all humanity, and was never seen again.

"Now, as for your little friend here, what is her name again...oh, that's right, Nina.

Nina, is very special, since she is what the Egyptians called the 'Chosen One', her powers were multiplied ten fold.

With that said, her Dragon's flame burns brighter than mine and she is more susceptible to the Dragon's call of Power. I'm amazed at her willpower." Finally Bloom finishes.

"So did you succumb to the Dragon's flame?" Mara asked.

Finally, Bloom shows emotion, she looks rather sad.

"I resisted temptation for 21 years until my battle with Valtiel. I gave myself to the Dragon, but he rejected me. He said that I wasn't worthy of his power. That is how I died, and that is how Nina will die if she doesn't master her Winx. She mustn't call on the Dragon, for if she does, she will give up her life force and the dragon will once again walk the Earth."Bloom explained.

Suddenly, a black shadow came and warps around the room.

"It's Valtiel, I must go! I have already achieved Enchantix for Nina so it's up to you 5 to achieve it also!" She exclaimed.

Before she left, she went up to Eddie.

"Eddison, you look so much like my fiancé, Sky. Protect Nina, and help her save the world!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes as the black shadow washed over her and her blue light disappeared as Nina fell to the ground.

The shadow morphed into a man covered in darkness.

"That stupid fairy!" He exclaimed before he slowly walked over to Nina's sleeping body.

"I could slaughter her right now, but I'll stick to my word. You all have 4 days from this moment until I kill you all!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Amber lifted her hand and shot a ball of light out towards Valtiel. He quickly caught it in his hand, and was about to throw it back at her but decided to throw it at Alfie, who was right next to him.

"Alfie!" Amber yelled before she ran in front of the ball and got hit.

"You're welcome, now it will be even when I defeat you. Until next time!" Valtiel eerily said with a bow as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A bright golden light shone from Amber for a nano second.

We all gasped at the sight in front of us.

Amber stood in front of us with orange and blue wings, and an outfit, and a star across her chest.

Another bright light shone from Nina this time, except it was Orange.

She appeared with a blue dress with hints of rainbow pattern on the edges, along with a pair of blue wings.

They looked at each other for a second.

"Congratulations Nina and Amber, you have achieved Enchantix." Victor said with grin.

"I can't believe they actually did it" I heard Patricia mumble.

"Is it impossible now, Ms. Williamson?" Victor asked with a smirk.

"All right, it's 7 o'clock, lets go eat some dinner!" Alfie exclaimed.

Nina's POV:

Do you know how hard it is walking with wings! Let alone walking through small doorways with them.

Eddie and I were the last to go up stairs before I pulled him back.

"What's up?" He asks.

I lean in and give him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"Bloom keeps telling me how me and you are soul mates, and that after one kiss you will know who you love." I reply.

"Well if that's the case, let me show you what your soul mate can do." He said before pulling me in for a full heated kiss.

"How's that?" He asks with a grin.

"We'll see" I say with a smirk as I skip upstairs to find Fabian.

I knock on his bedroom door, and walk in, and lay on his bed with him while supper is being cooked.

"I love you" He says as I lay close to him, well, as much as wings would let me.

"Even like this" I say pointing to my wings and my dress.

"Especially like that, I'll always love you no matter how you look" He replies before giving me a kiss.

"I love you too" I say with a genuine smile.

I do love him don't I?

* * *

**So Amber and Nina have finally earned their Enchantix, but Nina really didn't do anything to get it, but hey when a dead fairy unlocks your powers, you kind of have to take it. Also, calm down Fabina and Peddie shippers! They will be together at the end of the story, so just please let me have my Neddie for 1/10 of a chapter! Although I can't really promise that it will stay Fabina and Peddie in the sequel. Yep, you read right, sequel! I am so excited for the sequel and I hope you are too. This story is almost wrapping up maybe in chapter 10 or maybe before. I never intended for this story to be published yet alone have a sequel. One year ago, I had this story in my mind, and now my story is coming true. Which is all thanks to you guys! I know I said this before, but your reviews bring smiles to my face, and I love reading them. Well, enough with the sappy talk! Until next time on "The Dragon's Followers"!**


	6. A Deal With the Devil

**Sorry for taking so long! I'm just trying to enjoy my last week of Summer as I start school on the 4th :( Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews! I love them, and I hope that you continue to review! Well, onto chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A deal with the Devil

Joy's POV:

Of course, Nina and Amber are the first to get Enchantix. Why didn't any of us get it first, why is it always those two.

The whole house is watching those two fly around Anubis House. Now is my chance.

"Hey, Fabes!" I say as I walk up to him.

"Oh, hey, Joy! What's up?" He asks.

"Well, Fabes, we have been friends for some time now, and I know that you are dating Nina, but I was wondering if you would like to...you know...date me?" I reply.

"What! No!" He exclaims. Suddenly, I feel like my heart broke into two pieces.

"I'm sorry, that was mean of me. What I mean to say is that...yes, I like you, but only as my best friend. I'm sorry, Joy." He explains as he walks slowly into the house.

I quickly run inside, and run up to my room, closing the door.

I stay in my bed, crying until someone opens the door.

"For a girl named Joy, you sure don't look it" the voice says.

I look behind me at the voice to see the one and only, Prince of Darkness, Valtiel.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaim as I quickly get off of my bed.

"I'm always here, you just can't see me." He explains with a creepy grin.

"I sense from your emotions that you have the same feelings as I do against the Great Dragon...Jealousy and Anger. Am I correct?" He says in a cocky tone as he inches closer to me.

"So what if I do?" I ask.

"I believe we can help each other out. Are you interested?" He replies as he stands exactly in front of me.

"I'm listening..."

Eddie's POV:

Bloom's final words to me, linger in my mind. "Protect the Chosen One and help her save the world."

How am I supposed to help her save the world?

It's not like I can sprout wings and shoot fireballs. Well, I hope I can't. I mean, the fireball would be really cool, but sparkling wings would not look good on me.

"Hey, Slimeball, what are you thinking about?" Patricia asks from out of nowhere. She must have saw me staring into space.

"Oh, um, It's just kind of hard to believe that fairies exist, and that I'm dating one at that!" I exclaim.

Great Cover up, Eddie. A believable lie under the circumstances.

"Yeah, about that...I know that this is a lot to handle so I understand if you want to break up with me, and date a regular girl." She says as she looks down

"Okay!" I say as I begin to walk away.

She scoffs before saying something. "Eddison Sweet, get your ass back here!" She exclaims as she drags me back to where we were standing before.

"Yacker, relax, I was just kidding." I confess.

"Listen, Yacker, I love you and I would never leave you. Truth be told, you would kind of look hot in an outfit like Amber's." I say while wiggling my eyebrows.

"Whatever, Weasel!" She says before I pull her in for a kiss.

"I really do love you" I Confess, and I really do don't get me wrong.

"I love you too, even if you are a Weasel" She says as she pulls me in for another kiss.

I really do love her...

Alfie's POV:

"Amber, watch out!" I hear Nina yell before I hear a loud bang..

I quickly looked towards the direction of the band to see Amber falling to the ground.

Come on, Alfie! Nows your chance to show your a man!

I quickly run to where she is falling and hold out my arms, expecting her to fall into them in a couple of seconds.

Instead, she falls hard into the grass right beside me.

"Owwww! Alfred Marmaduke Lewis, why didn't you catch me!" Amber yell as she stands up with a groan and rubs her bottom in pain.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, Ambs! Let me help you get in the house." I say as I help her up, and on her feet.

"So how did you fall anyway?" I ask.

"Well, if you must know, I flew into the school flag post which, I may add, isn't supposed to be there!" She explains, but stops when I start laughing.

"Alfie! This is not funny! I twisted my ankle!" She exclaims.

"Well, then, let me help you, my Queen." I say as I bow down.

"Why, thank you, my king" She says as she does her best to curtsey.

I lift her up on my arms, and carry her back to the house and into her room.

"Thanks, Alfie! You're a lifesaver." She says with gratitude.

"No problem, you know that I'd do anything for you." I say with a smile.

She then pulls me in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"For always being there for me when I need you." She says.

"I love you, Ambs." I confess.

"Even like this?" She asks as he points at her wings.

"I actually think thats awesome!" I say.

How could I not think that this is cool! She's basically like an alien!

"I love you too." She replies.

I pull her into a kiss, and it soon turns more heated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask as she begins to take of my shirt.

"Yes, if I don't make it when we face Valtiel on Wednesday. I want you to know that I love you." She confesses.

Wow, I never thought about that. This could be our last days together, and she has to spend them practicing.

"Don't say that, of course you'll beat that guy, and we could have a happy graduation." I say.

I look into her eyes and see tears threatening to pour out.

"Just know, if anything happens to me I'll always be right here." She says as she points to my heart.

I pull her into a kiss and...I think you could use your imagination from there...

Jerome's POV:

"Miller, have you seen Joy?" I ask Eddie.

"Yeah, she ran to her room in tears." He replies with a shrug.

I run up to her room, and was about to knock on the door until I noticed that it was slightly opened.

I peak inside her room, and see her with a pair of wings and a new outfit. Her ougit was darker than the others, it was drenched in dark colors.

"Joy?" I ask as I begin to walk into her room.

She quickly dispersed what looked like a ball of fire, and turned to me.  
"Oh, hey, Jerome, what do you want?" She asks rather rudely as she sits down in her bed.

"How did you transform?" I ask.

"Well, my original ancestor, Aisha, came to me in a dream that I just had. She taught me a lot of techniques." She said rather slowly as if she was lying.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to show off to everyone!" She says excitedly as she skips out of the room.

I shrug and head down the stairs, but as I walking down, I heard noises coming from Nina and Amber's room.

"Oh Alfie!" I heard Amber yell.

My eyes widen in shock. Alfie's finally getting some!

Anyway, I walked to the common room where Joy was flaunting her new powers to Rutter and the other girls, minus Amber.

"Jealous of my new powers, Nina?" Joy asks as she makes a fireball appear in her hands. This fireball was not bright Red and Orange like Nina's. It was pure black.

Victor opened his eyes in shock.

"You are supposed to inherit the powers of water, not fire." He states.

"Well, maybe there was another Dragon that gave his powers to someone else?" Joy says.

"No, there is only one power that posses this much dark energy. It is known as the Phoenix's Shadow, it is the polar opposite of the Dragon's flame. It cannot beat the Dragon's flame, but its power is just as strong. None of you girls were supposed to have it." Victor explains.

"Well, whatever, as long as Nina isn't the strongest one anymore, I'm fine." Joy says with a shrug. She knows exactly where it came from.

"What is your problem, Joy?" Nina asks. Cat fight!

"You are!" Joy exclaims as she throws the black ball of fire at Nina.

Nina easily smacks it away. Her eyes begin to turn red as she summons a ball of fire which rivals the brightness of the sun.

The house begins to rumble as a black energy surrounds Joy, and a red one envelops Nina.

"Nina, stop!" Fabian exclaims as he tries to settle his girlfriend.

"What's happening?" Alfie asks as Amber and he comes down with backwards clothes and disheveled hair.

The energy around Nina dissipates as does her fireball. Her wings disappear and her outfit turns back to the one she was wearing before.

She falls back into Fabian, and he catches her.

Joy, on the other hand continues to be surrounded by the dark energy.

"She doesn't know how to control the Phoenix's Shadow! Amber, knock Joy unconscious!" Victor exclaims over the house rumbling.

"Gladly!" Amber shouts as she transforms back to her fairy form.

She summons a ball of bright light to her and throws it at Joy.

It hits her in the back of the head, and she falls down.

The black cloud disappeared, and Joy's wings and outfit disappeared as well.

I quickly run and catch Joy before she falls to the ground.

"How is she?" Patricia asks as she kneels besides Joy.

"She's knocked out. Geez, Amber you knocked her out hard!" I exclaim.

"She had that coming for a while" She says with a shrug.

"I'll bring her to her room" I state as I pick her up and carry her to her room.

I gently lay her on her bed, and she lightly opens her eyes.

"Jerome? Where am I?" She asks.

"You kind of went berserk with your powers, and couldn't control it." I reply.

"Oh, why does my head hurt?" She asks as she rubs the back of her head.

"About that, Amber kind of knocked you out." I say with a smile as I try to lighten the mood.

"Of course." She says sarcastically.

"So how did you get those powers?" I ask.

"Jerome...I did something bad."

This can't be good...

Nina's POV:

I woke up in Fabian's arms. I'm not saying it wasn't good, but why?

"What happened?" I croak out as I begin to stand up.

"You passed out while fighting with Joy. Joy couldn't control her powers, and so Amber kind of had to knock her out. Jerome had to take Joy to her room, and I brought you to yours" He explains.

"Well, thanks." I say as I bring him in for a kiss.

"No problem" He says with a smile.

My smile falters when I realize that in 4 days, the girls and I could die.

"Fabian..." I trail off.

"I know what your thinking. Let's just enjoy the time we have together." He says.

I don't know how I could even consider being with Eddie. What Fabian and I have is special.

I pat on the other side of the bed, asking him to lay next to me. He complies, and wraps his arms around me.

A few minutes later, I hear Fabian lightly snoring.

Sometimes I wish that I had never even got accepted to this school. If I hadn't than Victor would have gotten the wrong Chosen One and wouldn't be able to put the cup together, and if the cup wasn't together then Senkhara wouldn't have been released.

Then again, I wouldn't have met such amazing friends, and I wouldn't have met the most perfect boyfriend ever.

All I know is that this enemy isn't going away anytime soon, and that he will destroy us the second we face him.

I turn to face Fabian, and I start crying. This feels good, but it won't last, and everyone knows it.

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter! I wasn't really feeling this chapter, I felt that it was too mushy, but I felt like it was an important chapter. So, tell me what you think is going to happen next? I love when people guess! While I was writing the last part of the Amfie part, I was listening to Right Here (Departed) by Brandy. I loved that song when it was still relevant, and I haven't listened to it since 2008! I just found out the name of the song on Spotify and now I'm hooked again (it's such a sad song!). Well, listen to the song while reading the final part of the Amfie section!**

**Also, I don't know if I mentioned this on the last chapter, but I'm not going to continue "This is the Start of Something New" until after this story is done, and my other story "An unlikely, but perfect match" is up for adoption. It's a Feddie fic, and I really want someone to adopt it! If no one adopts it in less then 2 months then I am deleting it! That is all! Until next time! **


	7. Just a Little Fun

**I'm updating a little quicker! I hope that you all love this chapter, but i won't blame you if you don't. I kind of wanted to rush this story a little bit. In this chapter, we find out Joy's secret, the girls master their powers, and we skip 3 days ahead. Now, onto chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Just a Little Fun

Jerome's POV:

"How could you!" I yell at Joy after she tells me her secret.

"I'm sorry! He offered me so much! I was weak!" She exclaims as she bursts into tears.

"No, you have no right to be sorry for yourself! He wasn't offering you candy, Joy! He was offering you dark magic!" I yell at her.

"Just please don't tell anybody! I'll just use this magic for good, simple as that!" She begs.

"Fine, but whatever hole you got yourself into, you have to get yourself out. I'm not going to help you." I say with anger in my voice as I walk out of her room, slamming the door.

How could she do that! Is she really that jealous of Nina? Does she want Fabian that badly?

I walk down the stairs, and head into my room. The loud sound of Alfie snoring, surrounds the room.

I change into my pajamas and hop into the comfort of my own bed. After today, I think my brain needs a little rest.

~3 Days Later~

Amber's POV:

"Nina, watch out!" I yell as Patricia directs a wave of sound at Nina.

Luckily, Nina turns around and summons a shield in the shape of a heart in front of her.

The sound wave disperses and Nina quickly retaliates with a fireball aimed at Patricia.

"Ha, you missed!" Patricia boasts as she flies out of the way.

Nina gets a grin on her face and quickly replies.

"I wasn't aiming for you." She then points behind her, where I am standing, holding a ball of light behind Patricia's back.

"Game Over" I say with a smile as I make the ball of light disappear.

We fly back to the ground where we meet a grinning Victor.

"Excellent team work, Ms. Martin and Ms. Millington!" He exclaims.

He then calls the rest of the girls over to us, and they transform into their fairy forms.

About 2 days ago, the rest of the girls were able to focus their Winx and achieve Enchantix.

Ever since then, Victor has had us flying around the house, and brutally fighting each other.

Yesterday, he had all of us go against Joy so that she could gain more control over her powers that we don't know came from.

Today, he had two of us fight against another person.

"All right, you all did excellent these past few day, but I'm afraid that is all I am capable to teach you. My destiny is fulfilled, now it is your time." Victor explains to us.

"Tomorrow, I may not know what may happen, but...I'm glad to call you my students."

Victor...mushy!

I pass a look to all the girls, and they nod in response.

'Now!" Patricia yells before we attack Victor with a group hug,

"No! Get off me!" He yells as struggles to get a grip.

He manages to sneak out of the circle, and quickly mutters, "Miscreants", before heading inside.

"Did anybody else notice that Victor had a tear in his eye?" Joy asks and we all nod.

"So, what do we do now?" Mara asks.

We all shrug. The guys are in school as they don't have a destiny to fulfill, but I'm guessing they wont be learning much as tomorrow, their girlfriends are most likely going to die.

"Idea!" I yell as I try to get everyone's attention.

"Why don't Nina and Joy fight to finally see which is stronger, The Dragons Flame or the Phoenix's Shadow?" I plead using my puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, Amber, I don't think that's a good idea, wha-" Nina began to say, but was cut off by Joy.

"What? Is little Nina afraid?" Joy mocks.

"Joy, what if you black out like the first time you used the Phoenix's Shadow?" Mara asks cautiously.

"I've been practicing, and I haven't blacked out since that first time" Joy says with a shrug.

"Why don't we have teams?" Patricia suggests "Mara, Joy, and I against Nina, Amber, and Willow?" Patricia asks.

"Fine by me" Nina confirms.

We all split into the assigned teams, and wait until the starting signal

"Ready!" I started. "Set!" Patricia finishes. "Go!" Nina and Joy say in unison.

We all fly high into the sky until Willow throws the first punch, much to our surprise.

"Voice of Nature!" Willow yells as the roots of a nearby tree managed to fly up to us, and tangle Mara.

"Electric Shock!" Mara yells.

A wave of electricity, scorches the root around her, loosening her.

I look to where Joy and Patricia were. I saw them holding each other's hand with one, and the other was pointed towards...me!

"Solar Spear!" I yell. A ray of light formed in my hand and I threw it towards Joy and Patricia.

They saw it just before it reached them, and they managed to dodge it.

Nina flew up to me and grabbed my hand, and whispered something in my ear. I nodded at her just as Joy and Patricia shouted.

"Phoenix's breath!" Out of their hands came a black wall of flame being pushed by a wall of sound.

"Now!" I whispered/yelled at Nina.

"Solar Flare!" We yelled as a dragon, cloaked in the power of the sun, shot out of our hands and towards the wall of fire.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a bright flash. I turned my attention down to the ground to see a school news reporter recording and taking pictures of us.

I poke Nina, and turned her attention to the small woman on the ground with a camera.

Nina then clenches her hand, and the Dragon disperses.

"We have company!" Nina yells at Patricia and Joy who also cancel their attacks.

We all fly down to the ground, and to the reporter.

"Can we help you!' Patricia spits out with venom.

"W-what are you?" The Woman asks with obvious fear.

"What does it look like! We're fairies!" Patricia exclaims like it's just no big deal.

"You're all freaks! The whole school will know about you now!" She exclaims before she turns to run away.

Before she can run away, she bumps into Mick's chest, with the rest of the guys at his side.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mick asks with a smirk.

"These girls, they're freaks! We should go!" She shouts frantically.

"Hey! Those are our girlfriends!" Eddie yells.

"Well, maybe, I can keep this a secret if you come do...stuff with me?" She asks Mick.

"Oh hell no!" I hear Willow shout. Our eyes then open wide. Did nature chid Willow just curse?

Willow then reaches her hands up towards a tree near the woman.

The tree rattles before a branch falls onto the woman.

She then quickly falls to the ground.

"Willow!" Mara yells as she quickly runs up to the woman to check her pulse.

"It's just a branch! She should wake up in a couple of minutes." Willow explains with a shrug as she walks up to Mick.

"You wouldn't have accepted her offer right?" She asks Mick.

"Of course not! I love you and only you." Mick confesses as he pulls her in for a kiss.

"Millow!" I squeal.

"Why are you guys out of school anyway?" Patricia asks.

"We told the teachers that we weren't feeling good, and they sent us home." Eddie explains.

"Where am I?" We hear the woman ask.

"You're in front of Anubis house, while you were walking, a branch fell on you." Mick lies.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to be such a burden. I'll go leave now, thanks for the help!" The girl says before she leaves.

Nina then goes up to the camera lying on the ground and throws a fireball at it, destroying it.

"Evidence: Destroyed" She announces before she jumps into Fabian's arms. Which is kind of surprising considering he's...Fabian!

Alfie holds his arms out for me to jump into. As soon as I jump, he sneezes, and lowers his arms, making me fall on the ground.

"Alfred!"

Joy's POV:

Jerome soon came up to me as we watch everyone kiss their special someone.

"How's your powers?" He asks.

"Good, I have it under control" I reply, but it's a lie.

With this power, comes Valtiel's control. I hear his voice in my head every second of the day.

It keeps telling me that I have to do whatever he asks, and that I should succumb to the dark powers.

It's getting harder to resist, and I don't think that I can hold off any longer.

"So, I was wondering if...maybe after tomorrow...you want to go out with me?" He asks.

What! He likes me!

"J-Jerome, I would love to, but-" He then cuts me off.

"Oh, okay, it was stupid anyway, I knew I couldn't compete with Fabian." He says.

"That's not what I was going to say! What I meant to say was that, I might not make it out alive tomorrow to go on a date with you." I explain as my eyes begin to slowly fill with tears.

"No, don't say that. You will win, and we will go on a date." He says with determination and a smile.

He then pulls me in for a kiss. It was sweet, and sort of...perfect...

Mara's POV:

I'm standing here, all alone. Everyone has someone. Both of my exes have moved on. Mick with Willow was a shock to all of us =, but I really didn't have that much of a problem with it.

What hurts me the most is that Jerome seems to like Joy, who's supposed to be my best friend.

I guess it's my fault. I had to fall in love in the first place. Now, I'm going to die tomorrow with no boyfriend.

"Hey, Mars, why the sad face?" I hear a voice from behind me ask.

I look at where the voice came from and see Benji.

"Nothing, It's just that I'm alone, and...wait, why am I talking to you. I barely know you!" I exclaim as I try to turn around, but he stops me.

"Well, I'm sorry, It's just that when I see a beautiful face crying, I have to find out why." He explains with a smirk.

"You think i'm beautiful?" I ask with a smile.

"Who wouldn't?" He replied, making me smile.

This could be interesting...

Valtiel's POV:

These girls have no idea who they're dealing with.

That Joy girl thinks that she could use that dark powers I gave her for good, but she's wrong.

While that power is less powerful than the Dragon's Flame, it is more corruptive.

Will power alone cannot stop this power from taking over the host entirely.

Tomorrow, on the day prophesied, I will finally gain access to the Great Dragon's powers. Tomorrow, is the day the world ends!

Tomorrow, I become God!

* * *

**Wasn't the last part creepy! I'm sorry if you feel like this chapter is rushed, but it is. I really want to try to finish this story before Wednesday when I start school. There will be either 1 or 2 chapters left (I'm leaning towards one). After tomorrow (Hopefully when I update) I will start right away on the sequel. I have two ways that the ending can go. I would tell you now, but I know some of you won't like spoilers! If you want to know the two endings that I have planned for the story then please PM me, and ask.**

**Also, if you want to see the Enchantix outfits, then please search "(Bloom, Tecna, Aisha, Stella, Musa, or Flora) Enchantix" Try to picture them looking more like the Anubis girls. All right, that is it for now! Until later! Please review**


	8. The Final Battle

**This is it! This is the end of the Story! I hope that you guys like this chapter because I certainly enjoyed typing it! Well, I will let you read! Onto Chapter 8! See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Patricia's POV:

The whole house was sitting in the common room in silence, not knowing what to say.

"Come on, Guys! Lets not spend our last hours alive doing nothing!" I yell.

"Patricia!" Fabian yells at me.

"What! We're all thinking it! You can't possibly expect six 18 year olds, that had roughly four days to practice their magic fairy powers, to defeat a billion year old man with the powers of a god and for us to come out of the fight alive!"

"That may be true, but you don't have to keep reminding us!" Nina exclaims.

I then slump down into the sofa, and back into Eddie's arms.

Victor then comes down from his office and into the common room.

"It is 10 o'clock, and, despite tomorrow's event, you have 5 minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor says with a slight wavering of his voice towards the end.

We girls look at our respective boyfriends, and give them a kiss.

It wasn't a slight peck on the cheek. I'm pretty sure the boys wanted it to lead to something more, but they know that it's not going to happen.

The girls, besides me, quickly turned around so that the boy wouldn't see them cry.

Slimeball pulled me into a tight embrace before Victor started growling.

"All right! We're going!" I yell at him as we walk away from the boys, and up the stairs to our rooms, where we'll sleep until it's time to fight our final battle. This time, we can't say time out if we get hurt, we can't play for points, we're playing for our lives and possibly the whole world.

Eddie's POV:

Once the girls left, the guys slowly left to go to their rooms and to take a shower.

I was the last to get out of my seat, and when I do, Victor calls my name.

"Eddison, may I please talk to you in my office?" Victor nicely asks, which surprises me.

I nod hesitantly, and head up the stairs to his office.

Once I walk in, he closes the door and pulls down the shades.

"What's up?" I ask.

He sighs. "Remember when Bloom told you that you looked like her fiancé Sky? Well, I think that, just like the girls are the reincarnations of the fairies, you are the reincarnation of Sky." Victor explains.

What! Me too! It's not enough that I'm an Osirian, but now I'm a freaking reincarnate.

"So what does that have to do with you calling me up here. I don't have powers so I can't really help out much." I say to Victor.

"That's exactly the point. I'm afraid...listen, you have a natural connection to Ms. Martin as the Osirian, correct? Well, your Osirian side of your brain will tell you to protect Ms. Martin at all cost, but Sky's side of your brain will physically move you towards Nina, just like he protected Bloom by jumping in front of Valtiel's attack. I must tell you to resist his voice, and stay put, I cannot be responsible for another life in danger." Victor finishes.

"No offense, Vicky, but I'm not going to stand on the sidelines. If the voice urges me to protect Nina then I will do it at any cost!" I exclaim with a stern voice which surprised Victor, and, If I'm honest, me too.

I storm out of his office and down to my room.

"Hey, where were you?" Fabian asks as he looks up from his laptop.

"Victor called me up to his office to talk about...stuff." I reply.

I can't possibly tell him that my ancestor is making me love his girlfriend, and protect her at any cost.

"Umm, okay?" Fabian shrugs.

Tomorrow's the day, It all ends.

Nina's POV:

Amber and I lay in our beds staring at the ceiling, both of us knowing that neither of us were going to get any sleep tonight.

"Amber are you awake?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

She turns over to me and answers. "Yeah, are you?" She asks.

We stood in silence as we realized what she just said, before breaking out in laughter.

"You really are my best friend, Nina" Amber confesses after our laughter settles down.

"You are mine too, Amber." I reply. She really is. I have had tons of friends in Ohio, but none of them were as close to me as Amber, I feel like she's my long lost sister.

"Do you think that we are going to make it out alive tomorrow?" She asks me.

I honestly don't know, but I don't want her to worry about it.

"Yes, I really do." I reply, but she then shoots me a look.

"You don't do you? God, Nina, you really need to work on lying." She says in her 'Judgmental Amber' tone of voice.

"I love you, Amber." I say in a sleepy tone as I begin to succumb to the night,

"I love you too, Nina. I love you too." She repeats.

That's the last I hear before falling into a nightmare.

I find myself in front of the castle that Bloom died at in my dream.

In front of me stood the devil himself, Valtiel.

He slowly walks up to me with a grin. "It's time." Is all he says as gets closer and closer until he is literally inches away from me.

"I'll see you when you wake up." He whispers in my ear before he vanishes in a shroud of darkness.

I quickly wake up and stand up. I look at my phone and see that the time is 9 o'clock in the morning. You couldn't tell by the dark clouds and the thunder and lightning that it was morning.

I look out of the window, and see a giant tornado twirling towards the house.

"Guys, he's here!" I yell, loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Amber hops out of her bed, and quickly runs to the bathroom.

"Where are you going!" I yell at her.

"Make-up!" She yells back.

I groan and run to Patricia, Joy, Mara, and Willow's room.

"Guys! He's here! Get ready!" I exclaim as everyone rolls out of their bed.

Once everyone is ready, we run downstairs.

"BOOM!" Is all I hear as the house gets struck with a gust of wind, and the upstairs room's ceiling collapses.

"What's happening!" Alfie yells over the raging storm outside.

"What do you think!" Jerome yells at him before hitting him on the back of the head.

The rest of the boys then run into the room.

"Where's VIctor!" Eddie asks/yells.

My eyes widen in realization. I look up to Victor's office, and notice that it has collapsed just like the ceiling.

"He's still in his office!" Patricia yells.

Another power gust of wind hits the house, and knocks all of us back.

"We'll help, Victor! You girls go outside and kick some ass!" Jerome asserts.

We nod, and give our boyfriends one long kiss before letting go.

"Transform!" I yell.

In less then a second, we stood in our Enchantix outfits.

"Let's Go!" I command as we all flew into the eye of the Tornado.

In front of our eyes stood Valtiel with a smirk on his face.

"Did you girls say goodbye to your little boyfriends?" He taunts.

"it's time to end this, Valtiel!" I yell, but this only makes his smirk grow bigger.

"On the contrary, my dear. The fun is only starting!" He confuses us.

He then saps his fingers. Joy then hunches over in pain.

"Oh, little Joy didn't tell you? Her unknown powers weren't exactly unknown. She knows exactly where they came from." He says with a smile.

We all look over at Joy to see her being covered in the Shadow Phoenix's dark powers.

"I can't...control it...it's taking over!" She screams in pain.

Her eyes then turn black and her wings turn a gray color.

"Attack" Valtiel commands.

Joy then jolts to Patricia, and quickly strikes her down.

"Valtiel, let her go!" I demand.

Joy then shoots a black ray towards me, but I catch it quick enough to put up a flame shield.

"Solar Sphere!" Amber yells as she hurls a ball of bright light towards Joy.

Joy quickly flicks it away with her wrist.

"Please, Joy, we're your friends!" Mara tries to reason with her.

For a moment, Joy's eyes returned to normal, but it was short lived.

"Now you're my friends! What about when I needed you last year, but you were too busy with your precious Nina!" Joy yells.

She then forms a dark in her hands, and directs it at Amber.

Amber is able to put a wall of light up, but somehow, the ball of dark energy went through it. Amber then falls down to the ground.

"Yes! Channel your hatred! The Shadow Phoenix thrives on anger and despair!" Valtiel yells from the sidelines.

"Breath of Nature!" Willow yells before a large tree appears from the ground, and wraps around Joy.

"Good Job, Willow!" I congratulate.

"Ah!" Joy yells as a blast of Dark energy unloosens her.

Her power is growing stronger by the second! Does she really hate me that much?

"Joy, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, I really am! Just please stop!" I beg.

"I-I'm sorry! I can't stop. This power...you have to stop me!" She pleads for just a few seconds until the Phoenix comes back.

I look at the other girls, and I see that we all have the same sad face.

I swallow a lump in my throat, and nod to the other girls.

The powers surging from Joy, manifested itself in the shape of a giant Phoenix.

"Please...stop me!" Joy yells.

We fly to form a circle around and hold hands, before the full power of the Phoenix reveals itself.

"What are you up to!" Valtiel yells as he begins levitation to us.

"He's coming!" Mara yells.

We close our eyes and concentrate.

"Voice of Nature!" Willow yells before her Nature Winx flies out of her, and into the sky.

"Sound Waves of Creation!" Patricia follows as her Winx of Sound flies into the air to merge with Flora's.

"Technology Surge!" Next up is Mara as her Winx joins the others.

"Ray of Sunlight!" Amber yells.

Next, it was my turn. "Dragon's Fire Fury!" I yell as my Winx joins the rest.

The Winx merged and formed a rainbow colored one in the shape of a ring.

"Winx Convergence!" We yell in unison as we direct the ring of colors over Joy.

In that moment, the Shadow Phoenix's full power was unleashed.

The power was stopped as it touched the ring.

It took a lot of concentration from us to keep the ring in shape.

"It's not working! We need the powers of the Water Fairy!" I yell as I notice the ring being pushed back by the force of evil power.

In that moment, a purple energy surrounds Joy, and almost cancels out the dark powers.

We shielded our eyes from the bright light that was in front of us.

We were shocked when we opened our eyes to see Joy in a bright colored Enchantix outfit, and not in the black one that she had on earlier.

"Joy! How did you do that!" Patricia asks/yells at her best friend.

"A-Aisha...She saved me. She told me to trust in my real powers, and not the ones that I got from Valtiel." Joy explains. She then looks at me.

"Nina, I'm so sorry for everything!" She exclaims.

"Joy, it's okay, really." I reply before she flies up to me and crushes me in a hug.

"Impossible! No one has been able to resist and completely obliterate the power of the Shadow Phoenix!" Valtiel exclaims through clenched teeth.

"Well, I did and now I'll obliterate you!" Joy yells as she speeds towards him.

"Morphix Clap!" joy yells before she claps her hands and a wave of water shoots out, and towards Valtiel.

"Stupid girl!" Valtiel yells as he easily absorbs the waves through his hands.

He then summons a sword to his hand, and looks at me.

"Nina, do you know what this sword is?" He asks me with a smirk on his face. I shake my head and he continues.

"When the Dragon's Followers adopted the Dragon's Flame, they realized that if the powers got into the wrong hand, they would have to make something equally as powerful. A group of Wizards made a sword which they named the 'Water Sword' because it is the only sword powerful enough to quench the Dragon's Flame." Valtiel explains.

After he explained the sword and its powers, he then swung it.

A wave of white energy surged out of the tip of the sword, and gently touched me. It didn't seem to phase the rest of the rest of the girls, but it sure as hell hurt me.

"Nina!" Amber yells as she flies to me, and help me stand straight.

"Amber, watch out!" Patricia yells.

"What?" Amber asks before she turns around and notices Valtiel levitating towards her at full pace, but it was too late.

Her face went pale as the sword impaled her.

"No!" I yelled as I tried to attack him, but the sword shot a wave of bright light at me.

I hear the girls yell and gasp, but the last thing I remember is falling down to the floor with Amber on top of me.

I woke up in a pile of rubble next to a pale Amber. I quickly got up, and looked around.

Nobody was there. There was no fighting, nothing...

In the distance, something caught my eye. It was Anubis House.

I slowly limped to the house until I mustered up enough power to transform and fly to the house.

When I finally reached it, I was surprised by the sight in front of me. The house, and not to mention, school, was demolished.

I quickly ran into the ruble, and started picking up pieces of wall and ceiling.

After a few minutes, I was able to find someone, but it was the last person that I wanted to see in that condition. It was Fabian, and was crushed.

I fell to the floor in shock, and began to ball my eyes out.

That is, until I heard footsteps behind me.

"This all could have been avoided if you would have surrendered." The voice says.

I turn around to see that the voice is Valtiel.

"You! You did this!" I yell at him as he grows a wicked smirk.

"I also did this." He says as he gestures to the girls, dead, in a line.

"Accept your fate, Nina." He says as he thrusts his sword towards me.

I close my eyes, and am silently grateful because no at least I can be with Fabian.

I feel liquid drip on my face. I then open my eyes to find out that it's blood.

I look up and find a body between Valtiel and me, it was Eddie.

He is impaled with the sword just like Amber.

"E-Eddie, why did you do this?" I ask with a sort of angry tone. He should have just left me to do, at least he could've lived a normal life.

"Because...I'm your Osirian and I...love you. I understand now that our love can never be, but please, avenge all of us...kill this bastard" He manages to spit out with a smirk.

Valtiel grunts and throws Eddie on top of me.

"Stupid boy" He grumbles.

"Now, let's end this, shall we." He commands as he gets his sword ready again,

Rage surges through me as I see all my lost friends. They gave their lives for me. I can't die now!

Third Person's POV:

The American surges with the evil power of the Great Dragon. Swirls of energy wrap around her, and her eyes turn red. The mere presence of this magnificent power, can break trees from cities away.

Valtiel thrusts his sword through her stomach, but she doesn't even flinch. She just smirks.

She grabs the sword and pulls it out if her all while continuing to smirk.

She then snaps the sword in half, releasing generations of powers that Valtiel absorbed.

"No! I'm stronger than you! I am a God! You cannot defeat me, Nina!" The man yells.

"This isn't Nina anymore, remember me?" The possessed girl growls out in a menacing tone that could scare a murder.

"T-the Gre-Great Dragon?" Valtiel slowly asks.

"Correct" Nina answers. "I should've done this a long time ago" Nina growls.

She then summons a small ball in her palm that is as small as a baseball, but as bright as the sun time ten.

She shoves the ball in Valtiel's stomach. "Ahhh!" He yells in pain.

In a matter of minutes, Valtiel turns into dust, and his fraction of the Dragon's Flame flies to the Dragon himself.

The possessed American looks around at her dead friends, and the buildings that were destroyed.

She then snaps her fingers, and the world turns red as everything resets.

The building get rebuilt, and the Dragon breathed life into those who were killed by the fight.

The Girls and guys soon get up, one after another.

"What happened?" Patricia asks.

Everyone then notices the blood covered American fairy.

"Nina!" They all yell as they surround her.

"You did it!" Fabian yells.

"Umm, Neens?" Amber asks as she cautiously moves forward.

"Nina, isn't here anymore." The Great Dragon growls.

"Nina, has offered her body as full host for me in exchange for the extended life of her friends." The Dragon explains.

"So, when do we get Nina back?" Mara asks slowly.

The possessed girl then smiles. "NEVER"

"What do you mean, Never!" Fabian yells.

"With the destruction of Valtiel, I have gained control of my full power, and with all this power I'll need a vessel for me to use it in. Your friend has saved you this time, but, rest assured, the next time we cross paths, I will not hesitate to obliterate all of you" The Dragon says in a menacing tone as he begins to walk out, just as the sirens began to blare, and the police, ambulance, and reporters crowd Anubis House about the revelation that magic is real.

"Where do you think you are going?" Eddie asks/demands.

"Let's just say that the world won't be here for long." The Dragon says with a smirk as he flies away in Nina's Enchantix form.

The secret is out for the girls now as a reporter managed to record the fight between the girls and Joy. And the Earth is about to feel the wrath of the Great Dragon. Just a regular day at Anubis House.

* * *

**Now it's done! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I personally liked the end of the chapter because I think I left a perfect entrance for the sequel! I'm sorry that there was no happy ending! Now, if your confused as to how the Dragon just snapped his fingers and was able to fix everything and bring everyone back to life, He's a freaking all powerful Dragon! Also, remember I said a few chapters ago that the Dragon had Dominion over life and Death. Thanks for the reviews everyone! The sequel should come out later in the year, maybe before Christmas, but no promises because I have to start on "This is the Start of Something New". So, for all I know, it could come out in early 2014. Until then! Luv Ya!**

**~alloftheabove2013~**


	9. Separated but Still Connected

**I know that I said last chapter was the final chapter, but I just felt that I had to post a quick follow up. Onto the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Separated but Still Connected

Amber's POV:

"Amber, Amber! Tell us what it's like being the fairy of the Sun! The world wants to know!" Reporters yell at me as I walk to the school.

All of this attention was really cool in the beginning, but it stopped when we noticed that along with the people that loved us, there are many who hate us and call us freaks.

"Any word on Nina? Has the Great Dragon surfaced yet? Why aren't you girls acting on this threat to the whole world!"

I finally manage to make it to school Gym where Graduation is being held. Yeah, that's right, It's been 9 months since my best friend was taken away from me.

Once I step foot in the Gym, a sense of relief washes over me as I know that the reporters can't enter the school.

I quickly make my way to the Anubis gang right before Mr. Sweet begins speaking.

"Well, it certainly has been an interesting school year, so I'll just get straight with the Diplomas." He says.

It doze off while he calls the students from the House of Hathor, Mut, and Isis until he finally calls Anubis.

"Jerome Clarke" Mr. Sweet says before Jerome walks up and accepts his diploma.

After 5 minutes, he finally got to the girls of Anubis House.

"Amber Millington" He calls.

I skip up to the stage until I reach him.

As soon as I pick up my Diploma, I expect to hear cheering and clapping, but I didn't. All that I heard were many boo's.

"You don't deserve powers!" "You've brought darkness to Earth!" "You should have died!" These were some of the things that I heard the people yell at me.

I looked at Alfie for support, but he just stood there with his head down.

The girls of Anubis had the same look on their face as me...sadness.

Before I knew it, hundreds of reporters managed to get inside the Gymnasium.

If this is the price for power, than I don't want this "gift".

"Leave us alone!" Patricia yells.

After a few minutes struggle, we manage to escape the reporters and get back to Anubis House.

'Why didn't you guys defend us!" Patricia yells at the guys, but mostly Eddie.

He's been distant since Nina left, I wonder what's up that. Ugh, never mind, that's someone else's hot mess.

"Well!" Patricia exclaims impatiently.

"Yeah, Alfie, why didn't you defend me? Do you think that I'm a freak now, too?" I ask with a waver in my voice at the end.

"I'll take that as your answer." I say after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Girls, I don't know about you, but I'm leaving. Good luck, maybe one day we'll be reunited again" I say with tears in my eyes before going upstairs to pack my stuff.

"Amber, wait! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking straight!" Alfie yells out to me as he follows me upstairs.

"No, Alfie, just stop. I'm going away, alone. This is your chance to go live a normal life without me or any of the girls."

"Then if you're leaving then so am I. I'm going with you." Alfie tells me with a hopeful smile.

"Stop! Just Stop! I told you that I'm going, ALONE! You made it clear before that you don't want anything to do with me so here's your wish, enjoy" I say while packing my last suitcase.

You won't believe how easy packing clothes is when you have powers!

I walk down the stairs and am met with the other girls.

"Bye, guys" I say quietly.

The girls then run up to me and hug me.

"We're leaving too." Patricia announces.

"What about your boyfriends that I tried so hard to get together?" I ask with shock.

"We're giving them an out, they won't have to deal with us anymore." Joy replies.

"I guess this is goodbye for all of us then. Where will you all go?" I ask.

"Wherever our wings can carry us, maybe it will lead us to Nina." Patricia says.

We all grab our suitcases and open the front door.

Sure enough, hundreds of reporters were snapping pictures of us, and asking questions.

I swipe a glance at the girls, who then nod.

Transform!

~1 Day after battle with Valtiel~

Nobody's POV:

The Great Dragon, in the body of his teenage host, sat in the airport.

"This world's time is almost up, but first, lets torture my host for a while." He growls to himself before an elderly woman comes up to him.

"Oh, Nina, there you are! Come hug your Gran!"

* * *

**I am not happy with chapter at all, but I just had the most annoying feeling to post this. The sequel will be published a little earlier than I originally said, maybe by next weekend, but Halloween the latest. Review! Bye!**


End file.
